


Devil's Food [FRANÇAIS]

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Good omens challenge 2020, M/M, goodomens30, goodomens_devilsfood, lockdown - Freeform, lockdown video fix-it, post armaggenope
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Un mini fancomic Good Omens Lockdown.Le demon Rampa comptait bien passer sa quarantaine à dormir.. C'était sans compter sur un certain coup de fil...Les événements de cette bande dessinée se produisent après la vidéo Lockdown, diffusée sur la chaîne YouTube de Terry Pratchett, à l'occasion du 30e anniversaire de Good Omens.Traduit en français par Hakii
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Devil's Food [FRANÇAIS]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [РУССКИЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567181) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ITALIANO]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503125) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ESPAÑOL]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166606) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> Écrit et illustré par MAKIYAN  
> Traduit en français par HAKII

ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS COMIC AVAILABLE [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487#).

\-----

[Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_7cXhMlmLr/)/ [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/makiyanART/photos/?tab=album&album_id=994902727574539)  
  
Veuillez envisager de me soutenir sur [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART) \- Merci à mes mécènes sur Patreon pour avoir sponsorisé cette bande dessinée!

\-----

Basée sur la vidéo  [Good Omens Lockdown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0)

Happy birthday, Good Omens! Thank you so much Sir Terry and Neil for this beautiful masterpiece <3 and,  
thank you David Tennant, Michael Sheen and **Umulata** for inspiring this comic <3

\-----

A big THANK YOU to HAKII for this magnificent translation TvT i love you so much <3

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir de tout problème de visualisation de la bande dessinée ^^ merci pour la lecture!


End file.
